Among the Magic
by godoka98
Summary: Magnolia. A new target for a simple creature studying the humans and their ways. Dragon Slayers and Magical Girls, drama and sacrifice, love and hate. Many of these things drawn together by the hands of the male whom tried to simply protect a blonde celestial mage.


_Among the Magic._  
_{ Puella Magi x Fairy Tail Crossover. }_  
_Chapter One; Corruption_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Puella Magi Magica Madoka! **

* * *

"**U**gh, honestly, how are we gonna even pull this off?" Complained the blonde haired mage as she slumped over with a sigh, a tan hand giving her a soft slap to the back with a confident grin. "C'mon, Luce, don't be like that! Gramps told us to drop this off into the middle of nowhere 'cause it does a bunch of damage! Piece of ca-" Lucy then gave him a quick smack, looking at him with some irritance as she cut him off. "Exactly, and you're the king of damaging thing, so it won't be exactly easy!" She yelled as Natsu pouted, holding the important factor of this whole mission in his other hand. It was a small device, a small.. but deadly device. The blonde had heard from her mom that the device, if ruptered in any way could cause a world to become corrupted, which is why she questioned the fact that Master Makarov had trusted _NATSU_ out of all people with it. Why not give it to Erza? Or Gray even? He knew how to be somewhat responsible, more than Natsu at the very least, but Lucy figured it was because he was strong and that she was to be the one protecting it while he protected her. Looking at his pouting face with a small frown, she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She muttered to him as he gave a toothy grin, giving her a one armed tug as he hugged her side, the girl blushing as he did so. "It's no prob, Luce!" Then she looked ahead and saw.. nothing, they were already in the middle of nowhere, but there was no sign of plants at all, no rocks. Just plain dirt.

"I think this is where we're supposed to-" She was cut off by Natsu tackling her down, the device dropping out of his hands as she sheilded the blonde, an explosion close to them as he coughed abit through the smoke. Looking to see no one as it cleared up, the male then grunted, looking at the frightened girl. The sudden explosion must've scared her. Natsu held her for alittle bit until she finally blinked her chocolate orbs. "You alright?" He asked with concern as she nodded, then looked at the device that had been cracked her eyes widened, the girl grabbing his vest as she stared at him. "Why did you let that go?!" He strugged to talk as she crawled over to the broken object, her fist hit the ground. "Natsu, that will.. this world is corrupted now.. I wasn't worth saving over the world!" She yelled to him as he grit his teeth, his anger growing, not at her.. but at what she said. What the hell did she mean she wasn't worth the world? She had always been worth the world to him, always. "That's a lie.." He muttered to where she wouldn't hear as he picked her up, putting her over his shoulder as they left it be, the girl fighting back on him ranting about how important it was and that it needed fixed, but he ignored it. As they walked the whole way back, it was almost night time. They'd have to report to the Guild tomorrow since it was so late. As Natsu walked a now sleeping Lucy home on his shoulder, he was still discomforted with her. 'I wasn't worth saving over the world!', what kind of bullshit was that? At this point, he tried to just shrug it away, it was all he could do. Climbing into her window, he had flopped down gently on her bed with her safely in his arms, laying her down.

"Night.. Luce," Natsu whispered before vanishing out the window as only then did two flashing red oculars peered through it, a white tail whisking in the night air. My, was this a nice city, not as advanced as Mitakihara, but close enough to that. It was like the creature was brought into the old times, but they were blurry, and the only one he had to blame was the irregularity. It was all.. her fault that he couldn't remember much, but the creature was taught to never hold a grudge against a race so naive and incompetent of even raising such a beautiful planet with.. ignorant, but interesting lifeforms. So he kept it to himself and had stood by the window, peering in on the blonde woman as she slept soundly in the bed. She was far more developed than most of the girls she had recuited, but they were middle schoolers, not really grown women.. or actual teenagers at that. The Incubator had gotten told to only go for the preteens because at that age, statistics had proven that it's when at that age they have the most emotional experiences and more potential according to the race that Kyubey had came from and just from his basic homeland. With the small happy twitch of its abnormal ears, the creature's stuck-on cat smile wiggled as the eyes gleamed with what seemed to be a sign of excitement.

"Time for more contracts.~"


End file.
